goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves at KFC
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Ratso Catso Misbehaves at KFC ''is one of Sarah West's GoAnimate-V1 stories. Ratso goes to KFC, but he doesn't get what he wants, so he has to get something else instead. Ratso Catso caused the Creature of Black Lagoon to rampage at KFC, killing 6 people, and scaring Star Butterfly away. Ratso Catso got sent to bed when he got home. Transcript Ratso: Hey, Julie! Julie: What is it, Ratso? Ratso: Can we please go to KFC for lunch? Julie: No! We're having tortillas. Ratso: But Julie, I am hungry. Let's go to KFC! Julie: Ratso, I said no. Ratso Catso: I WANT KFC RIGHT NOW! Julie: For the last time, the answer is no. Mike: Hey, Julie, I don't have anything to make the tortillas. Julie: Did you hear that, Ratso? Mike said he doesn't have anything to make the tortillas. That means we can go. Ratso: Yay! (50 minutes later) KFC clerk: Welcome to KFC. How can we take your order? Ratso: I want 200 chicken buckets, 100 large fries, 50 extra large Pepsis, and 500 chocolate chip cakes. Julie: Ratso, that costs way too much money. I don't have that much money to afford all of that, and besides, you'll get sick from eating that much food. How about a kids meal instead? Ratso (Maliyah Evans voice): NO! I DON'T WANT ANY KIDS MEAL, YOU DUMB LOSER! I WANT WHAT I WANT, SO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! KFC clerk: Uh-oh... Julie: Ratso, stop acting like a spoiled, greedy brat. You can either have a kids meal, or you won't have anything at all! Ratso (Maliyah Evans voice): THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOON TO DESTROY THIS STUPID PLACE! COME ON MOM! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT NOW AT KFC! Star Butterfly: Uh-oh! Marco, I think we should get out of here! Ratso Catso (Maliyah Evans voice): Oh, so, you don't want to engage me?! That's it! I will destroy the entire restaurant, right now! (So, Ratso summons the Creature from the Black Lagoon and they destroy the restaurant together. Everyone flees the restaurant, including Star and Marco) Julie: (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! RATSO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME AND YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING AT ALL!! Ratso: (Bloo crying voice) Julie: Stop crying, Ratso! This is all your fault. Stop crying like Bloo. (At home) Mike: Hey, what happened? Why is Ratso crying? Julie: Well, Ratso ordered a ton of food, but I tried to order a kids meal for him instead. But he just got really mad and summoned that stupid Creature from the Black Lagoon to cause a huge ruckus in the restaurant, and now we're banned from going there until further notice. Mike: (Scary Voice) OH MY GOD, RATSO! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A SCENE AT KFC?! YOU KILLED 6 PEOPLE WITH THAT CREATURE OF THE BLACK LAGOON! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE BABYSITTING KIKKO HAYASHIDA AND AKIO TORIYAMA!! Ratso Catso: (Bloo voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Meanwhile at the park, Star and Marco are sitting on a bench. Star is petting one of her lazer puppies and looks very sad. Marco tries to comfort Star) Marco Diaz: Star, I'm sorry that we had to witness such a scene at KFC. Ratso is pretty troublesome, but I've never seen him do anything as crazy and destructive as that. Star Butterfly: (sighs sadly) Neither have I, Marco. I've never been so traumatized in my entire life. That monster he summoned scared the heck out of me. There was no way I could use my magical powers to defeat that behemoth. I was scared that we would've gotten killed if we hadn't left that restaurant in a hurry. Marco Diaz: I know, Star. But at least we survived, right? We're brave enough to face any monster, be it big or small. You could've used your magic to defeat the Creature and punish Ratso for his actions. Star Butterfly: True... Marco: And besides, I've got awesome karate moves to kick any bad guy's butt. Maybe the next time Ratso, or any other troublemaker, causes a big scene and destroys a public area, we can work together to beat them up and punish them for their actions. We're brave enough to face any bad guy, Star. It's us vs. the forces of evil. Star Butterfly (happy): Oh, Marco, you're so wonderful! Marco Diaz: Heh...Thanks, Star. Hugs? Star Butterfly: Hugs! (Star and Marco embrace) Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West